Can you love me?
by Mydeus
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes is one night of excess... - Flight - Explicit Content (Chap. 1 & 3) - Please review!
1. Chapter 1

When Fang sat on the large seat between Lightning and Vanille, she was already regretting her decision. She shouldn't have come. Lightning had invited her to their monthly reunion at Lebreau's, and in spite of her reticence, she had accepted for the first time. The moment she had set foot in the bar, she had realized it was a really, really bad idea. The way the place looked, the music that played, the overall atmosphere… It was all too similar to _back then_, when she had met _her_, and it made her sick. She quickly ordered a few shots of tequila, wanting to get rid of the unbearable ache in her stomach and to free her mind from all those memories. She knew she couldn't handle alcohol well, but she couldn't care less. She would probably end on her knees but Vanille knew. She would understand and take her home.

When she gulped down the first shot, she saw all her friends smiling at and looking rather relieved that she finally agreed to relax and have some fun. Only Vanille looked resentful, and seemed on the verge of putting all those glasses away, because only she knew what was running in her mind. Fang shot her a death glare when she tried to knock the glasses over, supposedly by accident, and Vanille finally gave up the idea, dragging Hope behind her to the dance floor. Not more than an hour later, Snow had gone dancing with Serah, Hope and Vanille were still lost in the crowd of people, and only Fang remained seated next to Lightning. Her finger was sliding absent-mindedly on the glass in front of her. Her eyes were lifeless as if she was lost deep in her thoughts. Lightning, who had also drunk a bit more than she should have, couldn't help but notice the gloomy face of her friend.

'Fang, are you okay?' she asked, putting her hand on her shoulder.

'It was in a place like this that I met her,' Fang's response came after a long silence. 'I don't like going to bars because… Huh… It reminds me of her. I already think about her too much. I don't need this,' she waved about the room, the people dancing, the glasses in front of her. 'I knew I shouldn't have come.'

'Who are you talking about?' Lightning asked, leaning in slowly.

'Luce,' Fang whispered, her hand clutching on her blue sari. 'She was pretty much like you, you know.'

Fang turned toward Lightning, the alcohol controlling her movements. She knew she was about to do things she didn't want to, and say things she didn't want to. But it was too late. She had drunk too much and she wasn't the master of her own actions anymore.

'I lied,' she breathed, staring at the cerulean eyes. 'It's not that I don't want to see people. It's just that I don't want to see _you_… I'm scared that I might betray her. Because of you. You're too much like her… Way too much like her… You've got everything I like…'

Lightning wanted to draw back, push her away, but her brain was a bit foggy and she found herself unable to move. Fang was closing the distance, and before Lightning could protest, Fang straddled her lap, her arms around her neck. Fang closed her eyes, inhaling deeply the scent emanating from Lightning's hair. It didn't smell like Luce but right now she couldn't care. All she could feel was that hot body against her, the hands that landed on her hips, the fingers that pressed the tender flesh, the hot breath on her neck. She blamed herself for doing this to her friend, she knew Lightning couldn't understand, that she would probably hate her after that because Fang didn't really want her then, she just wanted Luce. Sure Lightning was beautiful, and she was everything Fang liked in a woman. During their journey, she had often imagined what it would be like to be with Lightning, to share some time with her, she even imagined what living with her would be like. But every time she had tried to convince herself that maybe, she could give it a try, she'd been paralyzed by the thought that it would be wrong. Whatever happened, she could never be with Lightning. Or at least, that's what she thought.

And yet, Fang found herself drunk, desire boiling inside her, because of that damn pink-haired soldier that was so beautiful, so strong, so attractive… Her mouth hovered hesitantly over Lightning's cheek. What should she do? Give in, or run away? Should she eat that mouth that looked so delicious, and feel so ashamed that she would never be able to look into her eyes again? Should she stop right now and apologize, in the hope that Lightning would forgive her for that stupid reaction? But the alcohol running in her veins, her brain half disconnected from the reality of things, and Lightning's impassive look got the better of her. She leaned in, and kissed that full mouth feverishly, her hands buried in her pink curls. Fuck it, Fang thought, feeling another wave of desire rushing inside her.

'Fang,' Lightning said between heated kisses. ' What the hell… Are you doing?'

'I'm drunk, I'm going crazy and I'm very, very sad so don't ask me what I'm doing', Fang replied, her teeth leaving a red trail on her neck. 'Vanille told you I needed to see people, well she goddamn lied. I accepted your invitation and she was glad. Because she knows I only want one thing.'

'And what's that?' Lightning groaned as Fang bit the tender flesh in the crook of her neck.

'You, for fuck's sake! And it makes me feel so damn guilty I'd rather have never met you, Lightning fucking Farron! Because even if it makes me feel like the cheating bitch that I am, even if I'm too stupid and scared to tell you, I still love you!'

Fang broke into sobs, unable to control her emotions anymore, and she assaulted Lightning's mouth all over again, her hands roaming on the frail body under her. Her fingers slipped under her shirt, cupped a firm breast into the palm of her hand, and she swallowed Lightning's groan with a passionate kiss. Lightning didn't know how to feel about this, both because Fang's reaction was sudden and unexpected, and she had drunk a bit too much to think as clearly as she should. She knew she felt somewhat attracted to Fang, but did that mean she'd be willing to let Fang take her like this, in a crowded bar that felt all but intimate? Thankfully, the decision was taken for her. As Fang was starting to try unbuckling her belt, Vanille grabbed her forcefully by the arm and drew her away.

'What on earth are you thinking, Fang Yun!' she yelled to cover the sound of the loud music.

'Isn't that what you wanted?'Fang cried back, tears streaming down her cheeks, threatening to slap her. 'Didn't you tell me to forget about my girlfriend and love the first and only woman I've seen since _her_ death?'

'I have _never_ said that Fang! You're pushing it too far!'

'No, you're pushing it too far!' Fang yelled even louder, grabbing her by the collar. '_Go talk to Lightning, tell her how you feel, show her if need be, Luce's dead anyway so why do you bother being faithful to her_? Well I did tell her, I kissed her, almost fucked her and guess what? It makes me want to puke!'

She would have wanted to scream louder, to insult Vanille with all her might, just to get rid of the overflow of emotions running though her veins, but she didn't get the chance. She felt a pair of strong arms grab her by the shoulders, and she was dragged across the bar, with everyone staring at her. She squirmed, yelled some more, tried to free herself, but nothing worked. A few seconds later she found herself outside, a cold wind blowing on her bare skin, thinking the heavy silence that now surrounded her was a bit awkward. She turned on her heels angrily; ready to hit and kick whoever led her there, when she realized that it was Snow. She remained silent and still, quite unsure of herself. She truly wanted to kick some butt right now, but that man was a beast. Even though she knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, that Snow would never land a hand on her, she didn't dare punching his face. So she just stood there, her arms crossed on her chest, thinking about something to say. She backed up when Snow reached for her with a sigh, but then he drew her into a tight hug, and she burst into sobs once again, burying her face against his shoulder.

'Easy, girl,' Snow said softly, stroking her back gently.

'I've had enough,' Fang wept loudly. 'I can't…'

'It's okay,' Snow reassured her with a friendly pat on her back. 'I'll take you home now. Let's call this a night.'

'Lightning… Is she…'

'We'll deal with Lightning later. Let's take care of you first.'

When Fang woke up the next morning, it took her a moment to realize that she was in her bed, the sunrays of the early morning tickling her skin. She vaguely remembered Snow dragging her upstairs and ordering her to take a bath. She remembered drinking more than she could handle. She had a terrible headache, and although she knew she had done some terrible things, she didn't know what exactly. She guessed she would find out soon enough anyways. She sighed, covering her eyes with the crook of her arm, and tried to get some more sleep.

She was woken up a few hours later by a harsh knock on the door, and she groaned, turning on her side.

'Whoever that is, go away,' she said loudly, hugging her pillow.

'Do you really want me to?' Lightning's voice filtered through the door.

_Lightning_, Fang thought. _Lightning_…

'Fuck!' she swore under her breath as the events of the night before finally popped in her mind.

'Don't jump out the window and open the door,' Lightning stated calmly, as if she already knew what Fang had in mind.

Fang felt her heart sink in her chest as she made her way to the door slowly, knowing that Lightning would come in anyway. She turned the doorknob and was quick to face the opposite wall, unable to see her face. Lightning was the last person she wanted to see, and she regretted she hadn't taken the opportunity of actually jumping out the window when she still had time. She buried her hands in her shorts, staring at her feet, and sighed loudly.

'I know you hate me,' she said. 'If you want to slap me, beat me, whatever, help yourself, I deserve it. Just make it quick.'

'Do you love me?'

Fang blinked, thinking she had misheard the question. Maybe her brain was still not functioning properly. Maybe this wasn't real. Honestly, with all that happened that night, that was the only question Lightning had come up with? She heard steps coming in her direction, and a second later she could feel Lightning's presence behind her back. Fang closed her eyes tightly, hoping that all of this was just a dream. She didn't want to answer; she didn't even know _what_ to answer.

'Because if you do, which, according to last night, seems to be the case,' Lightning began after taking a long breath, 'let me clear up a few things. First, I want you to know that if you would stop comparing me to whoever that woman was to you, and see me as what I am, maybe I could start considering those feelings I have for you. I am Lightning Farron, not Luce Whatever. Second, I don't want to live with someone who cares more about her late girlfriend than I. I understand that you loved her, you still do, but if you think you can love someone else, if you think you can love me, then keep her in your heart, not your mind. I want you to want me and I want you to love me, Fang. But I can't live in her shadow. You chose now. Revive the past forever, or live the present.'

Fang sat on the edge of the bed, lost in her thoughts. She knew she felt something for Lightning. But she also knew she could never love someone as much as her girlfriend. Would it be fair to drag Lightning into this when she deserved so much more than a broken heart like Fang? But maybe… Maybe Lightning was the one who could heal her. Maybe the person she needed to get back on her feet was just standing there, inches apart. Maybe she couldn't stop thinking about her girlfriend because she had no one else to bear in mind? The more she thought about, the more she felt Lightning could be what she needed. And wanted. Because yes, whatever she tried to convince herself of, the flame that had for so long been extinct was now burning for her.

'I love you,' Fang acknowledged in a whisper, as Lightning slowly sat beside her. 'But I don't deserve you. I'm scared I'm not fit for you. I'm scared you'll suffer because of me. I'm scared I won't love you enough.'

'Stop being scared', Lightning said softly, taking Fang's hand in hers. 'Fang… I trust you. And I don't need to consider the feelings I have for you, because I've known all along. I love you. It took me no longer than a week to fall for you. I was just so scared that you would reject me if I said anything that I kept it to myself. But after what happened last night, it's no use trying to pretend anymore… Please Fang, don't turn me down now that we've come this far...'

Fang turned her face toward Lightning slowly, her eyes shining with tears. She couldn't believe that woman, who looked so fragile, to whom she had said and done such horrible things, was willing to give her heart to her. She looked so sincere, so hopeful, so…

'Beautiful…' Fang whispered, unable to keep it to herself.

'What?' breathed the pink-haired woman, almost inaudibly.

'You're beautiful', Fang said once again, letting her finger caress the pink curls gently.

Her hand finally cupped Lightning's delicate face, and this time, she took her time, before her lips landed in a loving, sweet kiss on her mouth. Lightning moaned softly, sliding her arms around Fang's neck. Fang wanted to cry so much, it felt like that single kiss had blown all the emotional barriers she had set to protect herself. All those walls were crumbling down, but she was glad they did. She felt free. And above all, she didn't feel ashamed. Her tongue ran over Lightning's lower lip, and the pink haired woman opened her mouth willingly, her hands coming to rest on her cheeks to deepen the kiss. It wasn't long before it became heated, and Fang slowly helped Lightning on her back, down on the bed. The view she had from Lightning, standing above her, seeing her rosy cheeks, and the way her chest heaved rapidly, made her realize one thing. She really wanted her. But what she wanted the most was to show her she truly loved her, that this wasn't just a way to ease her pain and an opportunity to feel better. It didn't matter how far Lightning would allow her to go, she would take her time. She straddled her hips, and lowered her face to meet her lips in another passionate kiss. Her right fingers started unbuttoning her shirt while her left hand supported her head, always trying to draw her closer. When the shirt came undone, Fang stared for a few seconds at the flat stomach and the small breasts still enveloped in black lace exposed before her, and she felt a rush of desire flow through her.

'Can I?' she breathed heavily in Lightning's neck, poking her pulsing point with the tip of her tongue.

As a response, Lightning crossed her fingers behind Fang's neck, and forced her face down to her chest with a sigh of pleasure. Fang kissed the soft parcel of skin between her breasts while her fingers were fiddling with the straps of the bra on her shoulders. She wanted to go slower, but having this offered to her hungry eyes made it impossible to contain her impatience. Slowly, the straps fell off her shoulders, and soon Fang had her mouth working on the left breast while her thumb was playfully circling her right nipple. The flesh felt so tender under her tongue and her lips, Lightning was reacting so well to her ministrations… How could she have resisted that long to this sinful pleasure? Her tongue left a wet trail on Lightning's stomach, stopping a moment to play with the jewel she found pierced in her navel. Her hands came to rest on her hips, her fingers still undecided about where to go next.

'Fang…'

Fang's head shot up when she thought she heard a hint of worry in Lightning's voice. She quickly dragged herself to meet her cerulean eyes, giving up her exploration.

'Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?' Fang asked softly, replacing a strand of pink hair behind her ear.

'No, no, please. It's just… I…', Lightning whispered suddenly looking a bit flushed.

'Oh… You've never…'

Lightning shook her head, her eyes staring at the ceiling to avoid seeing Fang's eyes. She felt embarrassed, to say the least, because obviously Fang was no novice when it came to this kind of activity when she had no real experience.

'It's okay, sweetie', Fang smiled tenderly, planting butterfly kisses on her face. 'We'll take it real slow. If it hurts too much, if you want to stop, just tell me.'

Lightning nodded lightly, and tried to control the rush of pleasure that ran in her lower stomach as Fang's hands travelled down her side and landed on her hips. She knew what it felt like of course, but she had never known having this beautiful woman above her, with her hands and her fingers running smoothly on her skin, would feel so good. She tangled her fingers in raven hair and shuddered deeply when she felt Fang's hot breath caressing the skin just above her jeans. The buttons on the pants quickly were unbuttoned, and the tight piece of clothing slid on her slender legs. Lightning pressed her thighs together, both afraid that Fang might not like what she saw, and ashamed of how she felt down there. Fang lied next to her, letting her get used to being this exposed to her. She kissed her deeply, because she didn't want to touch her; hurrying things would not help her. Fang felt Lightning relax, minute after minute, and she finally dared to let her fingers wander down on her skin, stopping a moment to caress the soft side of her breast. She felt the muscles twitch under her fingertips when she finally reached the edge of her panties, but as Lightning opposed no resistance, and even lifted her hips slightly, Fang cupped her through the thin garment, eliciting a moan from the pink-haired woman.

'Etro Lightning,' Fang breathed heavily in her ear when she felt the intense heat and wetness there.

Lightning seemed to tense a little, her cheeks reddening within a second, he thighs closing once again.

'Lightning,' Fang whispered, realizing how Lightning felt. 'You're perfect… Let me taste… _Perfection_.'

Lightning bit her lower lip – she wasn't chaste enough to not know what Fang had in mind – but she didn't know if she could handle it. Just the feel of Fang's palm on her, the quick breath in her ear, the hand on her breast, it was almost too much already. But she trusted Fang, and Etro she wanted this, she needed this. She wanted that full mouth on her, she wanted Fang inside her. She needed to be loved. Slowly, she released the pressure of her thighs on Fang's hand, and the huntress seized the opportunity. She kissed Lightning's belly, before her fingers finally pinched the hem of the panties and slid them down, revealing the, oh, so precious flesh. Fang licked her lips when she found herself in front of those swollen lips, shining with the amazing wetness that spread there. She noticed her watching without shame made Lightning a little uncomfortable, so she quickly lowered her head until she fully smelled the strong and yet delicate scent emanating from her. Lightning was already shivering, her hands clasped on Fang's shoulder, readying herself for what would next. Lightning cried out when she felt the tongue flicker on her rosebud, unable to refrain herself. Her hips jerked upwards when Fang licked her thoroughly once, and she already felt on the edge of release.

'Is that okay?' Fang asked softly, trying to catch Lightning's heated glaze.

'Yeah. Yes. Please don't stop.'

Fang smiled and buried her nose in the wet folds once again, her tongue poking end exploring the unknown flesh. She wanted to know every single spot that made Lightning moan, shiver, and cry out for her. Lightning's hips began rocking, her hands fisting the sheets, and Fang was both glad and aroused to hear those delicious and enticing sounds coming from her mouth. Fang didn't know how close Lightning already was, and just after sucking lightly on her clit, she found herself bewildered when Lightning almost ripped her hair off, crying out her name so loudly she doubted Vanille hadn't heard it, her hot juices flowing on her tongue. Fang moaned against her wound, licking the skin on fire clean. She then travelled back up, her wet lips founding Lightning's in a heated kiss.

Lightning took some time to recover her breath and realize what just happened. She felt pleased, relaxed, and comfortable. But then she got scared. She knew she had no reason to, but she did anyway. What if she had just let a woman that only wanted her for sex steal her first time? No, it was absurd. But what if…? She turned toward Fang, trying to decipher what was running about her mind. The huntress just looked happy to be there with her, playing with a strand of pink hair, but could she really trust her? She needed to make sure.

'Let me touch you,' Lightning whispered against Fang's cheek, before rolling on top of her.

'If you do that, I'm afraid I won't let you stop,' Fang breathed huskily, taking in the sight of Lightning bent over her, irremediably attracted to those breasts exposed to her.

Lightning hinted a shy smile, and removed Fang's tee-shirt. Her cheeks got red once again when she realized she has no idea what to do. Was she ready for this after all? But it couldn't be that hard to lick and caress breasts, could it? She bit her lip hesitantly, and decided to give it a go anyway. She kissed her softly to gather some courage, then her lips left a wet trail on her jaw, her chest, her breast, and finally she took an already hard nipple into her mouth. She bit lightly, and as Fang moaned, she did it again, a bit harder. She brought her free hand to the other breast and massaged slowly, taking the time to appreciate the perfect shape, the softness of the skin, the way it fitted in her hand. She actually quite enjoyed it. And it seemed that Fang enjoyed it to. Her head was turned on the side, her eyes tightly shut, and she was biting the nail of her thumb, soft moans escaping her lips from time to time. Lightning needed more. She needed to know it was _her_ image Fang had it mind.

'Is that good?' she said lowly, deliberately pressing her knee between Fang's legs.

'Etro, yes…' Fang answered between clenched teeth. 'But cut the crap already.'

The change was sudden, and it left Lightning speechless, her hands hanging in mid-air. Fang grabbed her by the arms and quickly reversed their positions, straddling her hips.

'I know what you're trying to do, Lightning. Don't try to deny it,' she cut when she saw her lips parting to say something.

Lightning looked away, now feeling very embarrassed to be naked under Fang in such a situation. She had no idea her plan would be so obvious to her, and she even started to wonder if it was legitimate at all. She really didn't want to have that talk like that, but Fang looked rather decided to clear things right then and there. She pinned Lightning's wrists above her head and bent over her, making sure she was listening attentively.

'When you fuck me, I'll only have your name on my lips. When you put your fingers inside me, I'll know it's you. When you make me come, I won't say _her_ name. I can make the difference. Lightning, I would have never allowed this to happen if I'd known I couldn't handle it. You don't have to test me. I know what I'm doing and I know how I feel. You've liberated me from a weight that's been far too heavy for way too long. I know I love you, and I want you, but if you can't trust me, we'd better stop right here.'

Fang stopped in her tirade to look at Lightning's face. She felt bad when she saw tears glistening in her eyes, but she knew it was all for the best. Doubts and fears couldn't be let lingering, things needed to be cleared right from the beginning. Lightning tried to control her breathing and blinked to chase the tears. She felt relieved, but she couldn't help the worry that tied her stomach.

'I'm scared you might leave me', she whispered shamefully. 'It's selfish and unfair, but I want you all to myself.'

'If I didn't want to be yours, we wouldn't be here,' Fang replied softly, finally releasing her hold on her wrists. 'When I agreed to do this, I also agreed to let her go. Now, if you want it… It can be you and me. Just the two of us.'

Lightning did not really have words to tell her how much she wanted it, to tell her how sorry she was to have doubted, to tell her how much she loved her. She just lay still for a few seconds, wanting to cry her heart out. Before the tears had the chance to roll down her cheeks, she grabbed Fang's neck forcefully and crushed their lips together.

'Take me,' she whispered, breathless, crossing her legs in Fang's back. 'I want it to be you.'

'Lightning, are you…'

'_Take_. Me.'

Fang nodded, and scooped her into her arms gently like a beautiful flower that needed to be treated with delicacy.

'It'll be nicer under a hot shower,' she explained when she noticed Lightning's wondering look. She took her to the bathroom and she realized Lightning _really_ wanted this when she felt her rubbing herself slowly against het, nipping at her earlobe. She let her fall on the floor, before turning the water on. Once she judged the temperature was good, she quickly retrieved her shorts, and led Lightning under the shower. It was the first time Lightning saw Fang entirely naked, and though she loved the sight of it, she didn't really get to enjoy it, as Fang pushed her against the cold tiles as soon as she entered the confined space. Fang put her hands on Lightning shoulders, suddenly looking very serious.

'It may be unpleasant,' she said softly. 'If it hurts too much, if you don't feel well or want me to stop at any time, I want you to tell me. I'll be careful and gentle, I promise.'

Lightning nodded, and Fang finally relaxed, knowing that everything should go smoothly. She rested her forehead on hers and kissed her nose, quite unable to believe that Lightning was willing to offer her such a precious gift. She grabbed her thighs and lifted her, and Lightning was quick to tie her legs around her waist. Fang kissed her deeply, a hand working on her breast, while she made sure to keep her balance. Lightning was more responsive than she would have expected her to be. She was already moaning loudly, the sounds echoing in the small room, and she unconsciously started rubbing herself on Fang's thigh. She buried her face in the crook of Fang's neck and took a sharp intake of air when slender fingers ran smoothly down her body, brushed against her soft curls, and cupped her gently. She tried to move, to give her better access, but her legs were trembling and her limbs felt weak. She almost collapsed with a loud groan when Fang touched a very sensitive spot, but the huntress was strong enough to hold her in place, stuck against the wall.

Judging by the particular wetness Fang found down there, she supposed Lightning was ready enough. She hooked her waist with her arm, and as she slid one finger inside her burning core with ease, she hungrily swallowed the gasp Lightning let out, out of surprise and pleasure. Fang could feel that despite her obvious excitement and arousal, her entrance was still tight, and she dreaded the moment when she would have to force her way through it. She was scared Lightning would suffer too much, that the pleasure she felt wouldn't be enough to help her bear with the pain. But at the same time, she knew that Lightning trusted her enough to let her do it, and that had to be one of the most significant ways for Lightning to prove her love. It was like a promise. This would bond them together forever. Fang felt so proud and touched that she just had to comply with Lightning's request. She tried hard to fight her own arousal when Lightning licked her ear feverishly; she couldn't enjoy the luxury of getting distracted. That moment was about Lightning and her only. She tightened her hold on her and began pumping her finger in and out of her hot center, and when she felt her walls relax a little, she joined a second finger. Lightning tried to stifle a hiss of pain, her back arching against the tiles, her nails digging in Fang's skin. Fang knew that this was only the premise, and she wondered if the pink-haired woman was going to stop everything. She sighed in relief when Lightning seemed to get used to the pain and the size of her fingers, her hips rocking according to the rhythm of the digits curling and moving back and forth. When Fang took a look at Lightning's face, she realized she was staring at her, her eyes full of passion and need.

'Do it now,' Lightning murmured, hooking her leg around Fang's. Fang nodded, took a deep breath, and pushed three fingers inside her.

She quickly drew them out when she heard Lightning cry out in pain, when she felt her sharp teeth biting on her shoulder hard enough to draw blood. She took her lovingly into her arms and tried to give her as much comfort as she needed, caressing her slender body tenderly, planting soft kisses her face. Lightning had her eyes tightly closed, tears melting with the heavy drops of water falling on her, the world starting spinning around her in a crazy blur. She hurt, but the pleasure boiling inside her wasn't gone. She needed this, more than ever.

'Don't stop,' she begged, entangling her fingers in the mess that was Fang's hair. 'Not now.' The huntress agreed with a nod and began kissing her now swollen lips, while her fingers were once again finding her hot core.

Lightning was desperately clinging to her, her insides twisting madly, a wave of pleasure making her ears ring and her breath ragged. Soon, she forgot about the pain, only able to focus on those magical fingers doing wonders, on that thumb that was circling and pressing against her clit, on that hand massaging a bit curtly her breast, but far from finding it upsetting, she even liked it. Fang picked up the pace, her hand grasping her butt to steady herself. She could feel Lightning was close, her inner walls were already tightening, and her body was shivering deeply.

'Come for me sweetie,' Fang whispered, her pumping going faster and stronger.

'Fang!' Lightning cried out loudly, before the wave of ecstasy rushed inside her and everything went black. She collapsed in Fang's arms, her body unable to resist against the force of the spasms washing over her. Fang hugged her tightly, crossing their fingers together to let her know she was there for her, that she wasn't leaving. She waited patiently until Lightning pulled herself together, and helped her on her feet.

'Are you okay?' Fang asked, concerned.

Lightning smiled and simply nodded, although she had to admit she felt a bit sore. Fang returned the smile, and then made Lightning face the wall to hold her by the waist, her chin coming to rest on her shoulder.

'Thank you,' she said with a trembling voice.

Lightning didn't answer, but Fang knew exactly the expression she had in mind, and it was enough. After taking their time to wash themselves properly, Fang carried her back to her bedroom and put her down gently on the bed. Lightning looked passably exhausted and spent, and when Fang lay down next to her, she quickly cuddled to her side, resting her head on her strong shoulder. There were so many things to say, so many feelings to share, but she felt too weak to have that kind of talk. She found the warmth of Fang's naked body against her so comfortable and reassuring that before she could realize it, she fell asleep. Fang smiled tenderly at Lightning's peaceful, angelic face, and threw a protective arm around her. She didn't know where all of this would lead them, but for now, she was happy. She regretted nothing.

'I love you.'


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning slowly emerged from the wonderfully comfortable sleep that had crushed over her. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she blinked several times before her eyes got accustomed to the sudden brightness of the late afternoon. She smiled when she saw Fang's peaceful face inches apart from hers, soft snores escaping her half-open lips. It didn't even surprise her - it felt only natural to her that Fang was the snoring type – and she even found it somewhat cute. Her smile faded lightly when she remembered the reason why she was there, sharing this bed with the huntress. She thought the circumstances could have been merrier, and she would have preferred Fang to acknowledge her love for her without bringing that lost girlfriend into the matter.

But sometimes, things don't happen the way we wish they would. Lightning couldn't blame Fang. After all, the huntress had been through so much already, she had done so much to protect her friends and a planet she was supposed to destroy… Lightning even wondered if the way she had treated Fang for all this time was fair. She even wondered if it was because of her strict and curt character that Fang never tried to let her know how she felt. She remembered times when Fang would come to talk to her when they were alone, keeping watch outside the camp, but she would only answer with snorts or short answers. She suddenly felt mad at herself. She knew herself, she knew that when she answered like that, it was because she didn't want to let any emotion whatsoever filter in her voice, but maybe she could have been a bit warmer. Yes. Maybe she was the one to blame after all. Maybe Fang hadn't wanted to let go of that Luce because she knew once she would, she'd be alone, and have no one to hold on to.

Lightning sighed softly, feeling sorry for the woman sleeping inches apart, whom she had never taken care of as she should have, nor thanked properly when she had basically saved her and the whole world when she didn't have to. _I can be such a bitch_, Lightning thought, closing her eyes to avoid looking at the face that made her feel more than guilty. She wrapped her arm gently around Fang's waist, determined to find something to make up for all the mistakes she had made since she had met her. But after a few minutes of deep-thinking, she realized shamefully that she didn't know enough about her. She didn't really know what Fang liked, apart from her spear, fresh meat roasted on a camp fire, and hunting Behemoths on the Steppe. And, of course, Fang liked _her_. Well, maybe she could come up with something worth the try in the end.

Fang stirred lightly, a growl echoing in her throat. She reached for Lightning without even opening her eyes, drawing her close to the heat of her naked body. Lightning complied instantly and shifted to entangle her legs with Fang's, readjusting herself on her shoulder.

'Hey, Sunshine,' Fang greeted her with a smile, burying her nose in the strands of pink hair.

As a response, Lightning took Fang's fingers delicately in her hand, and brought each phalanx to her lips to land soft kisses of the warm skin. Fang had taken so good care of her that she felt compelled to give some of this pleasure and comfort back. The huntress's smile grew wider, and she leaned into the touch, her other hand finding Lightning's hip in a soft caress. She enjoyed this moment more than she cared to admit. It had been so long since she had woken up beside someone, especially someone she had come to love so much. She tried to imprint every sensation of this instant in her brain. She inhaled the very particular scent of the room, the smell of heat, sweat, sex mixing beautifully with Lightning's perfume. She admired Lightning's face longer than necessary, unable to detach her eyes from the soft features and the piercing blue irises staring back at her. She concentrated on the small jolts of electricity she felt on the tip of her fingers whenever Lightning moved. It was almost too perfect to be true. They remains liked this, cuddling each other, until Fang's fingers brushed against her necklace. She bit her lower lip, realizing that she should have taken it off a while ago. She quickly grabbed her black tank top and her shorts, put them on, and left the room after pecking Lightning on the lips.

'There's something I need to do', she said with no further explanation.

She went downstairs, to the living-room, and started searching the drawers of the sideboard until she finally found what she was looking for. She put a small wooden box on the table, and put both of her hands on each side, staring at it. After long minutes, her fingers finally reached for the clasp of the necklace before taking it off. The pearls were still shining brightly under the light, and she remembered the day this necklace came into her hands. Images of terror, fear and sadness flashed in her mind, and she couldn't help the tear that rolled on her cheek. There were so many memories like that that she would like to erase forever…

'What are doing?' Lightning's soft voice said out of nowhere.

Fang took a deep breath, her fingers tightening around the precious piece of jewelry.

'Burying the past, I guess', she said with a sad voice. 'Making the transition. I got this necklace the day Luce died. The day the War reached its peak. Back then, in Oerba, we had a tradition. This kind of necklace was a symbol of union between two people. When you loved someone, you had to create a unique necklace and offer it to them. Luce threw this one at me, just before… Just before the chief of the village ordered his warriors to have her killed. Vanille and I were the chosen ones; only we should have paid the price of our failure. But Luce was too close to me, considered as rotten as us. And in the end, we survived, but she didn't.'

Lightning listened without interrupting – her constricted throat wouldn't have allowed her to anyways – and she slowly took a few steps closer, until she could put a hand on the small of her back. Fang took a shaky intake of breath and kissed the necklace, before she put it inside the box carefully. She closed it, folded it inside a clean cloth and then she knelt in front of the fire burning brightly in the hearth of the fireplace.

'Fang,' Lightning finally said softly. 'Do you really want to do this?'

She knew it was the only thing that was so directly linked to her late girlfriend, and she didn't want her to take such a drastic decision because of her. But Fang nodded sharply, wiping the tears forming in her eyes away with the back of her hand. She thought that if she didn't do it then, she could never get herself to do it later. She seemed to be lost in her thought for long minutes, looking at the flames licking avidly the stones of the fireplace, her fingers fiddling absent-mindedly with the knot of the cloth. But finally, she gathered enough will and courage and she threw the box into the fire. She got back on her feet and turned to Lightning, who was watching her anxiously. She smiled understandingly, and drew her into a tight hug, both to reassure her and comfort herself in those warm arms.

'It's fine,' Fang mumbled against her shoulder. 'Just don't let me down now.'


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, while Fang had gone with Snow to work on some upgraded version of his beloved Eidolon, Lightning found herself in the kitchen with Vanille, discussing bras and panties. At first, she had been hesitant about telling her this soon about the relationship she was now in with Fang, but then she realized the girl was far too smart to not notice anyway. Surprisingly, and much to Lightning's relief, Vanille did not over-react. She just congratulated them, looking finally happy that Fang had found someone reliable to spend her days with. That was why Lightning thought she could confide in her when it came to Fang, and even though she found it awkward to ask her about such personal matters, she knew she could trust her.

Lightning had just planned to ask the redhead if she knew what Fang was most likely to like, but she had never expected her to bring dozens of magazines and specimens with her. When Vanille started twittering merrily about the different kinds of underwear Fang would like to see her wear, Lightning's face became flushed when she noticed her finger was pointing essentially at very revealing pieces.

'This would be perfect,' Vanille exclaimed when she found black laced panties – if ever they could be called panties at all, given the ridiculous size of the garment – and a matching bra. 'This is what you need, she'll love it!'

There even was a sort of short, thin net cape that could be tied with a black velvet ribbon on the front. Lightning scratched her head, unable to take a decision. She really didn't know much about this kind of things as she always opted for the practical-and-comfortable kind, and she thought she could never look as sexy as the model in the magazine. She really wanted to be perfect for Fang, even if it was just for one night, but she was beginning to think her plan was already crumbling miserably.

'Don't you think it's… Too much?' she asked, hopeful that Vanille might come back on her decision.

'Nope,' Vanille smiled brightly. 'Trust me on this, that thing is _so_ Fang's type.'

Lightning gave up, sighing heavily. _I just can't wait to see myself in this_, she mused bitterly, closing the magazine. Vanille promised to get the outfit for her the following afternoon and the pink-haired woman agreed with a nod. Now, there still was to set the camp, find out how she could entertain Fang once they'd be alone, and above all, find an excuse to drag her in the middle if the Archylte Steppe on a Saturday night…

After three days of hard-working to prepare everything, everything was finally ready. Lightning had even tried the underwear Vanille had discreetly handed to her, and she had been surprised to see that it actually didn't look as disastrous as she originally thought. She just hoped her efforts to offer her that very special night would be worth it. She really wanted that evening to be all about Fang. She needed to know she was loved more than ever. She needed to know Lightning would be here for her. She needed to known she had someone to rely on whenever she wanted. And Lightning was determined to make her understand all of this.

'Fang?' she called when she entered the house, supposedly coming back from work.

'I'm here', the huntress answered from the kitchen, lifting her nose from the crosswords puzzle she was trying unsuccessfully to fill. 'Gentle creature, four letters. Any ideas?'

'If it were only for me, I'd go with Fang,' Lightning smiled, bending over her shoulder to take a look at the grid.

'Nah, if it were Fang, the definition would have been either 'divine' or 'beautiful' creature, not gentle,' Fang ginned, eventually dropping her pencil on the table, turning to face her pink-haired soldier.

'Seems legit,' she laughed, resting her chin on her shoulder. 'Say Fang, would you come with me tomorrow night on a mission?'

'What kind of mission?'

'Amodar told me some of his recruits have seen something weird wandering near the East door of the Steppe, he wants me to take a look. I'd feel safer if I had you on my side.'

'That's a long journey, sweetheart,' Fang stated, running her hand through her wild hair. 'And wouldn't it be better to go when we can see farther that the tip of our nose? The Steppe is really dark by night; even if there is something we won't be able to see it.'

_Why do you always have to ruin my plans, Yun?_ Lightning thought, thinking it was already too late to make Fang change her mind.

'Amodar gave me special equipment,' she tried half-heartedly. 'I have flashlights, flares in case someone gets lost, and he even lends me his personal bike. It seems the thing only comes out at night. We just need to check if the rumors are true, this is absolutely no risk of something bad happening.'

'Alright,' Fang said after thinking about it for a moment. 'Might be a good opportunity to stretch my legs after all. But you have to promise you'll be careful. No heroic ventures or things like that, okay?'

'Of course,' Lightning smiled, thanking Etro with all her heart. The hardest step was now completed, but far from being relieved, she felt even more anxious than before. What if something went wrong, what if Fang found all of this ridiculous, what if Fang didn't like it? She cursed herself for having had such a stupid idea, and she even wondered if she ought to cancel everything before she made a fool of herself. But Lightning wasn't ordinarily someone who refused to go on a mission, and the huntress would find it suspicious if she renounced. It was too late. She would have to bear with the idiocy of her decision.

Lightning couldn't get herself to sleep that night. She tossed and turned in her bed, doing her best not to wake Fang up. She replayed the scenario in her head for the hundredth time, wondering if everything would go as she wanted it to. She prayed it wouldn't rain on the fire she had set in front of the tent, which was supposed to burn for at least two days. She made a mental check-list of all the things she remembered having brought with her into the tent, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She blushed slightly when she tried to remember things she had read in adult books, not knowing if she'd be able to put the theory into practice once the time would come. She knew she had done everything she could, and that it should be fine, but she couldn't help it. She was afraid she hadn't done enough. She rolled on her side, hugging a fluffy pillow against her, and tried to get some rest.

'You've got the flares and everything?' Fang asked, clasping her spear on her back.

'Yeah, we're good', Lightning smiled, and yet feeling her heart sink in her chest.

At this moment, she thought she had never felt this anxious in her entire life. She tried to concentrate on strapping the bags on the bike, but the task was made ridiculously difficult because of her trembling fingers. Finally, after struggling for long minutes, she tightened the last strap and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. She made sure everything held in place, that the bike was working properly and had its tank full of gas. Then, she straddled the saddle, pushed some buttons on the control panel and waited for Fang to settle herself behind her. The huntress hugged her waist tightly, not because she felt safer that way, but simply because she liked having Lightning close to her. The engine started with a roar, and Lightning heard Fang purr in her ear when she bent forward to reach the throttle. If Fang kept doing this, Lightning knew the three-hour ride would feel like an eternity. She already found it hard to focus on her driving because of all the anxiety and anticipation of what was to come, if she had this incessant _and_ exciting buzzing in her ear, they weren't going to make it to the Steppe in one piece. Thankfully, after a mile or two, the huntress finally calmed down and rested her head on her back, humming softly to herself.

Every second that passed, Lightning felt more and more anxious. She felt the rhythm of her heartbeats increasing drastically when they finally passed the north frontier of the Steppe, the road now reduced to a path of earth. The camp she had set was only a few minutes away, and the palms under her gloves were getting sweaty.

'We're almost there,' she said, trying more or less successfully to hide her stress.

'I didn't know you had a precise location of where the beast is,' Fang answered sleepily, finally lifting her head to look at their surroundings.

'Actually,' Lightning began, decelerating significantly. 'I have a precise location. And there is no beast.'

'Lightning, what…'

She stopped mid-sentence when she finally saw the fire burning in front of a huge tent set between two low cliffs. Fang got off the bike when it stopped smoothly, taken aback and unable to believe her eyes. She walked slowly to the fire and just stood there, her mouth agape. Lightning felt a bit relieved when Fang didn't laugh, nor made any jokes about how all of this looked. It was a good sign. She silently walked to join her, and lovingly caught her hand.

'I wanted to do something for you,' she simply said, her voice sounding strangely emotional in the comfortable silence of the Steppe.

'This is… Fantastic,' Fang whispered, squeezing her hand. 'How did you manage to do this?'

'Ah,' Lightning smiled, brushing her hand on the tanned skin of her arm. 'Let's not spoil the magic of it.'

The soldier faced Fang, her hands resting on her cheek, and she kissed her gently, their shadows stretching out on the immensity spreading before them. She sighed of contentment, happy that her little romantic escapade was taking a good turn. Fang had this ability to make her feel safe and relaxed whenever she put her arms around her waist, and Lightning gladly leaned into her when the huntress drew her closer. The bubble of anxiety that had been swelling into her stomach for days had popped when those incredibly soft lips had captured her mouth, and the pink-haired woman was now ready to comply with Fang's every request.

'Tonight,' Lightning breathed into her ear, breaking the kiss for a moment, 'I'll do _anything_ you want.'

Fang didn't miss the emphasis her lover had put on the word '_anything_', and it made her shiver to her core. She wanted this moment to be special, to be as romantic as could be, but it was so hard to focus on keeping it that way when that simple word whispered in her ear already had her fall head over heels. She shook her head to chase those perverted thoughts out of her mind and kissed her once again, entangling her fingers in the pink curls. Lightning hooked her fingers into Fang's belt and pushed her toward the tent, only breaking the kiss to whisper:

'_Anything_ sweetheart… Don't tell me you want_ just_ a kiss.'

'I wanted this to be romantic,' Fang replied softly, her breath getting caught in her throat when Lightning sucked on her pulsing point.

'Who said it wouldn't be romantic? I have a surprise for you…'

Fang's knees almost gave up under her when she saw the look Lightning gave her when those delicious words slipped past her lips. She didn't know what that surprise was, but she was most certain she would enjoy it. Once inside the tent – that was particularly comfortable and cozy thanks to the pile of comforters and pillows spread over the place, the candles which by some miracle were still burning brightly and the discreet scent of flower – Fang fell on her back, her head resting on a big cushion. Lightning straddled one of her thigh, bending sensually over the huntress, giving her the opportunity to admire the perfect curves of the small of her back and the nicely shaped ass that Fang had so many times dreamt about. She kissed her deeply, trying to push past her barriers, and Fang immediately granted her access. Their tongues started dancing together, caressing each other with passion, neither trying to get the upper hand. It felt incredible. Soon, soft moans were echoing in the tent, hot breaths melted together, enticing noises of suction reaching their ears. But as much as Lightning hated to break that moment, she also wanted to share her _surprise_. After long minutes, she drew back, sitting on Fang's lap starting to remove her boots.

'Now you just watch,' she breathed huskily, sliding down Fang's legs to take her sandals off.

Fang bit her lip when the soldier knelt over her legs, dominating her from all her height. The huntress wanted to touch her, she wanted to help her out of those useless layers of clothing, but she was also way too excited to see how Lightning was going to peel them off. She couldn't ruin her surprise, could she? The pink-haired soldier put her index on Fang's mouth, and it wasn't long before it was sucked in, a hot tongue twisting over it. With her other hand, she slowly, teasingly started to undo the buckles of her uniform, one by one, until the bare skin of her flat stomach appeared. Fang released her finger with a popping sound so that she could completely take off the first layer. Lightning deliberately lowered herself a little, making her already short skirt sliding further up on her thighs. It gave Fang a quick outlook of what was waiting for her, and it made her shiver in anticipation. Then, the soldier reached for the zipper of her turtleneck, and lowered it slowly, so slowly it was a delicious torture. Inches by inches, her beautiful cleavage made its apparition and Fang bit her lip to contain a moan of excitement. The garment joined the jacket on the floor, finally revealing the lace bra and the thin cape that fell on her shoulder, the ribbon tied neatly in a lovely bow. Fang had to admit, she had never been this enticed by someone with so many clothes still on. She watched attentively as Lightning began rocking her hips above her, so close to her lap and yet so far. She longed so much for a physical contact; she was so much tempted to lift her hips, just a little, to _touch_. But she knew this was part of the game, and she just dug her finger in the softness of the comforter, fighting a tiny wave of pleasure rising in her, that just kept growing, and growing. _Etro help me_, Fang thought with a groan when Lightning started running her right hand on her stomach, the fingers approaching tentatively the belt of her skirt, her body moving lasciviously in the dim light of the tent. The soldier brought her other hand to her left breast, massaging the generous flesh through the thin lace, moaning softly. Fang felt hot all of the sudden, her cheeks flushed when she imagined what those fingers could do to her, where those lips might very well go later that night. Her sari was stifling, her skin was on fire, and it became even worse when Lightning unbuckled the belt of her skirt, and pulled down the zipper, but didn't take it off on purpose. Fang was slowly going crazy, she felt so excited, so hot between her legs, she just wanted to tear that damn skirt away, along with her sari, and feel her body against hers. _You are such a tease_, Fang mused, staring avidly when Lightning slipped her hand in her skirt, cupping herself, sucking at her index in such a way that Fang knew she'd never be able to see it as anything else than pure sexual enticement from now on. With a low moan, Lightning decided to share that finger, and it once again found the huntress's mouth. For a few seconds, they stared at each other, their eyes filled with passion, excitement and love, Fang caressing hungrily the length of the fingers curling inside her mouth with her tongue. Lightning finally decided to stop torturing Fang, and slid the skirt down her tender legs, hoping Fang would find the underwear pretty enough. She put her hands on both sides of Fang's head and bent down, her lips finding her ear.

'Like what you see?' she whispered, adding a nip at her earlobe for good measure. 'You can take that off if you want.'

Fang understood that she meant the cape falling over her shoulders and she grinned, thinking that Lightning was finally going to let her take a more active part in the show. She buried her face in her neck, inhaling deeply the sweet scent of her perfume. Her teeth found the ribbon, and she slowly pulled, the knot coming undone. Fang's fingers then started heading for the clasp of her bra, but she quickly withdrew them when Lightning slapped her hand, with a disapproving tut. The huntress groaned, thinking that it just wasn't fair to have that beautiful body that close and to not be able to touch it. She knew that, eventually, she'd get to take her, but patience had never been her strong point.

'You said you'd do anything, right?' Fang murmured, feeling Lightning nod against her neck. 'Then wear this for me.'

She reached inside a fold of her sari, and what she offered her left Lightning breathless. Her fingertips brushed against the white little beads linked together with a sliver thread, and she felt almost scared to touch it. Scared, because it looked so tiny and fragile, because she didn't want to break it. Lightning remembered seeing a glimpse of that necklace during their journey as l'Cies. Every night, Fang would excuse herself and stay apart from the other, saying that she was working on something. Once, Lightning had interrupted her to ask for her help, noticing the mysterious item that Fang had quickly hidden in her pocket. She hadn't asked about it, not wanting to intervene in what could be very personal matters. But now the soldier understood. Fang hadn't lied. She really had fallen for her almost as soon as she had met her. Lightning felt her heart swell in her chest when Fang reached behind her neck to clasp the necklace around it.

'I wanted it to be discreet and pretty. I did what I could but…'

'It's perfect,' Lightning interrupted with a smile, doing her best to hide her watery eyes.

She knew the meaning that necklace carried, and she knew that this was a real declaration of love. It affected her in so many ways that she couldn't find the proper words to express her feelings. It was time to start acting.

Lightning started kissing Fang like never had before, putting all her feelings into each brush of lips, caress of tongue, nipping of flesh. She swallowed her every moan, enjoyed her every breath on her skin. Her hands fiddled with the belt on her sari, not really sure of how it should be taken off, but she didn't care. She pulled on the blue silk, her lips never leaving Fang's. The soft material finally fell off the huntress's shoulder and Lightning was quick to push it aside, finally able to admire her lover lying under her in her black underwear. Fang was truly beautiful, with her chest heaving rapidly and her cheeks tinted with a lovely shade of dark pink. Lightning felt a peak of desire rise inside her, and she fought it as hard as she could. She wanted her huntress, but her huntress wanted her. She would never have forgiven herself if she had let Fang take the upper hand. After long minutes of feverish kissing that left Fang breathless, Lightning left her swollen lips to nip at her jaw, bite the soft skin of her neck, licking the red marks to soothe the tingling pain her teeth provoked. Her hands found their way under the black bra, cupping the generous and soft breasts in her palms. She kissed her cleavage one last time before helping her out of that now invasive piece of clothing. With a grin, she dived toward the precious flesh, sucking a hard nipple into her mouth. She felt Fang's fingers in her hair, pulling lightly as moans filtered through her parted lips. She was glad she could make her lover feel that way, without doing anything more than undressing and playing with her chest. Suddenly, she felt Fang's leg trying to imprison hers, probably to reverse the situation. Lightning quickly pushed her back down on her back, pressing a knee between her thighs.

'Don't you dare move', the soldier ordered, biting her nipple a bit too hard as a warning.

Fang let out a gruff groan, but complied without resistance. After all, for once, Lightning seemed quite decided to take steps she had never taken before, and Fang was impatient to find out where this would lead them. The soldier started licking her way down her stomach, her tongue stopping a moment to toy with her navel. Her teeth then grazed the skin just above the elastic of her panties, and Lightning could already feel and smell the heat of her arousal. She was glad her little show had led to the result she had hoped for. She kissed the hot flesh through the black material, and she felt her whole body shiver under the touch. Fang started rubbing her thighs together, unable to hide her excitement any longer, and began begging for more under her breath. She felt fingers hover over her hips, still not quite touching the skin; she felt Lightning's hair tickling the inside of her thigh as she bit the edge of the panties, daring to lower them down a little.

'Please, you're killing me,' Fang breathed, her hands fisting the now too hot comforter under her.

Lightning smiled, and she kept lowering her panties slowly, her nose tickling against the soft curls, until she was finally able to take them off. Then, she brushed her lips on the inside of her ankle, and kissed her way back up to the precious parcel of flesh that looked particularly appetizing. She inhaled deeply, unable to believe that smell could awaken such dirty thoughts in the back of her mind. The scent was so much like Fang herself, so sweet and so strong… She tried to control the wave of pleasure rising in her and finally seized her hips, feeling Fang's body react violently when her tongue licked her from her entrance to her clit. The huntress's amazing wetness spread on Lightning's mouth and nose as she licked and poked and sucked. Fang was moaning incoherently, her toes curling, unable to believe that her soldier was so good at this already. Lightning took her lover's rosebud delicately between her teeth, teasing it with the tip of her tongue. Fang's body jerked and she arched her back, unconsciously wanting that tongue to do more, that mouth to eat her whole. Lightning grabbed her thighs and threw them over her shoulders so that she could comply with her silent request. The huntress's hips began rocking when Lightning pushed her soft tongue inside her, bringing her thumb to keep playing with the small bundle of nerves.

'I want… Your fingers', the huntress managed to ask between two sharp intakes of air.

Lightning complied immediately, feeling that it wouldn't be long before Fang would give in. She wetted conscientiously her fingers with her saliva, and pushed them inside her boiling core, taking a few seconds to let her get used to the size of them. Then she started pumping them in and out, rapidly, forcefully, feeling her body shaking and trembling under her relentless assaults. And then Fang came. Hard. With a cry so loud the soldier was glad to be the only witness of. Lightning felt her inner walls contracting violently around her fingers, a hot wetness gliding on her hand. Fang slowly relaxed with a content sigh, releasing the hold of her legs on Lightning's neck. The pink-haired licked all the juices clean off her hand, like a cat licking its paw, and she swiftly lay down next to her spent lover. She cuddled up with her, throwing a cover over their bodies. Fang turned to face her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She wanted to say something, but she didn't really know what. A 'thank you' wouldn't be enough, and she didn't have the faith to start a long tirade that would end up meaning 'I love you', anyway. So she just kissed her softly, brushing her nose against hers, trying to let her know how she felt. Lightning smiled understandingly and hugged her tightly.

'You're welcome, sweetheart,' she whispered, tucking a strand of raven hair behind her ear.

Lightning watched Fang fall asleep on her shoulder with a peaceful expression spread on her face. Her eyes fell on the necklace that now rested between them, and she felt an irrepressible need to cry. It had to be one of the most precious gifts that had even been given to her. It made her feel important. It made her feel loved. It was a symbol. It felt funny to realize that even all of this, her plan to please Fang, to make her feel better, to let her know she was the one, didn't in the least mean as much as that sliver thread. She shook her head thinking that at least, she would have given it a try. And Fang got the message, that was all that mattered. And honestly, what were her chances against a _divine creature_ anyway? Lightning closed her eyes with a smile, knowing that from now on, they'll be together. Forever.


End file.
